Love Conquers All
by dreamer241
Summary: A Haleb story based on the flashback from 6x20 and during the time jump. Multi chap. Haleb with mentions of Spoby, Ezria & Emison. Rated T/M


**A/N: Hey guys so this is my first proper story and I hope you enjoy it. I feel like no one has touched on the subject of Hanna and Caleb travelling Europe together so that's what I'm writing! It's obviously based during the time jump so there will be no 6B in here at all except for the flashbacks. I really hope you enjoy.**

 **I'd really like to thank Halebxxx and Emilie2601 for helping me come up with ideas and especially Halebxxx for giving her input and ideas and helping me with some vocabulary. Go check out both of their stories because they are amazing!**

 **Enjoy...**

 _Chapter 1_

As Hanna sat in the cramped cab stuck in the middle of the New York traffic, the rain pelting on the windows as the miserable and glum evening affected her mood further, she stared out of the window long enough to faintly see another cab next to her with a happy couple exchanging warm embraces and small kisses and the dull ache that circulated her whole body was getting harder and harder to ignore. She wanted to be back in the apartment, with Caleb, where she belonged. Their argument just one hour earlier had really struck Hanna's mind. At first she thought that they would just work it out, like always, but now as time progressed and the five times she called him and got no response, made her already gut wrenching feeling become more powerful and it was all she could to just try his phone one last time.

Dialling his number almost desperately, she waited for the expected rings and prayed to god that he would pick up. She always felt so uneasy when he didn't answer her, but she knew she could only blame herself. It was only on the second ring that the call cut off and Hanna honestly didn't know if he was blatantly ignoring her anymore or if he decided to turn his phone off to avoid her and everything that had taken place between them.

"Answer your damn phone," She muttered to no one but herself. Looking at her phone background, a picture of her and Caleb kissing on a boat in front of the Statue of Liberty, her bottom lip began to quiver as Hanna realised she was still sat inside of the stupid cab and she felt almost reluctant to move at the thought of Caleb sticking by his word and leaving her. "I have to get out of here," She pleaded, finally plucking up the courage to tell the driver she was getting the hell out of there and racing back to the apartment as fast as her five inch heels would carry her.

As soon as Hanna stepped out of the cab the piercing cold immediately hit her as she felt droplets of rain land on the top of her exposed foot. She tried covering herself as best as she could with her stylish light brown coat and began walking at a fast pace in the direction of her apartment. As soon as she passed an Italian restaurant that Hanna and Caleb were frequents at, she decided to sprint the last mile. She was so panic-stricken that Caleb would leave, no – she was absolutely petrified actually. She never wanted to let go of her sweet, protective, handsome Caleb.

Hanna was endlessly squinting her eyes to the left of her at all of the immovable vehicles jammed ad crammed together in the hideous Friday night traffic. She kept inching closer to the road, peering into the windows of each car, just checking that Caleb wasn't inside any of them. She just needed that little bit extra reassurance right now, even if it meant she was utterly freezing and that her cashmere coat was becoming increasingly heavy from the pouring rain and her perfectly contoured makeup mixed with the tears made her look like the joker. Hanna kept running and running and it felt like time was slowing down, everything around her was spinning, the tears blurring out her vision, but what brought her back to reality was the sound of her three hundred dollar heels snapping as her right heel buckled to the ground.

"Miss, are you okay?" An older man asked as he grabbed her upper arm to lift her from the cold, wet, dampened concrete. As soon as Hanna was up on her feet again, her hands clutching her broken footwear, she didn't bother to answer the guy. She just carried on her nightmarish trek to convince the man she loved that she was just as irrevocably in love with him as he was with her. After what seemed like an eternity, Hanna was able to see the colossal building that she called home. Along with Caleb too, of course.

Seeing the building made Hanna feel more determined and as she let more tears fall whilst running, grasping the medium sized suitcase with her other hand painfully, to the point where her knuckles had turned as white as snow, she sprinted as fast her body allowed her too and as she was just about to finally enter her destination, a cab zoomed past her, the dirty puddles splattering onto her in the process. "Fuck," She bellowed, leaving her completely drenched and in an even bigger state than she already was.

Hanna bolted into the building of her apartment and decided to take the elevator, knowing that even trying to clamber up five flights of stairs may have taken up too much time. As soon as the doors opened Hanna fumbled around in her bag using her shaky hands to pull out the key whilst her teeth were chattering together.

"Caleb?" Hanna bawled as she wheeled her suitcase in, slamming the door closed and feeling infinitely grateful that she was back in her cosy and snug apartment filled with central heating. She searched the entire property. All of Caleb's things still surrounded their three room apartment but there was no sign of Caleb. "I am so sorry I don't know what I was thinking," Hanna blubbered as she let herself collapse to the ground, her knees tightly pressed against her chest as she shut herself off from the rest of the world. She knew he was gone, but she tried to keep talking, just to see if he would pop out from anywhere, but he didn't.

It must've been about an hour that Hanna had been sitting and sobbing, completely heart-broken and sorrowful. It had really sunk in that Caleb was gone, he left her. Thinking about it made the pain so unbearable. Hanna unwillingly scrambled up, holding the corner of their table for support, afraid she would faint from the drained and dizzy feelings she was experiencing. Forcing herself to walk to the bedroom, she stopped and stared as she saw the double bed now realising that she would be sleeping in that bed all alone. Something inside her flipped and before she knew it, Hanna was running to their en suite clenching her stomach as she toppled in front of the toilet seat and emptied the remains of her stomach.

Her sobs were so clamorous, that she didn't hear the door open or the panicked footsteps that were traipsing the floorboards. Once again the warm putrid feeling rose up in her throat, persistently throwing up until she felt a strong pair of hands grip her dripping wet hair. At first Hanna thought she was dreaming or at least going crazy, until Caleb eventually pulled her round to face him. "Hanna...Han, what happened to you?"

Hanna was at a loss for words as Caleb guided her into their bedroom and carefully placed her down on their bed. "I thought you left," Hanna replied deadpan, as she stared right past him, her eyes gazing into the portrait of the two of them hanging on the wall. Caleb knew they needed a serious talk but his girlfriend was a mess right now, and it was his priority to help her get back on her feet. Cautiously, he peeled off the heavy item of clothing which had failed to keep anything else dry but before he could do so Hanna had tugged him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry" Hanna whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder and let the emotions flow. "I'm so sorry."

Caleb hastily moved to the vacant spot next to her, pulling her back towards him and thanking his lucky stars that Hanna had chosen the right decision, chosen to be with him, still believing in their unconditional love. "I'm sorry too baby, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

Hanna's head shot up as more tears leaked out whilst the acidy, bitter taste of puke still lingered in her mouth. "Why are you apologising?" Hanna asked confused. "I'm the one whole almost chose my stupid job over the one person who matters most to me," She cried with so much conviction in her voice that Caleb couldn't help but let his own tears fall. They always had these typical couple fights, but this one seemed so much more real. He really thought that was it, she would be gone forever and he silently resented himself for not having faith in his girlfriend coming back, of course she would. They had been through too much for their relationship to end just like that.

"I never meant what I said about leaving today to go to Europe," Caleb apologised. He used his thumb to wipe Hanna's dewy cheek before repeating the same for himself. "I want to be on this trip with you...all I want is you and I'm sorry that I'm always trying to hold you back from what you love. It's not fair of me to do," He confessed placing a wet tendril of hair delicately behind Hanna's ear. He couldn't quite pinpoint her facial expression, it looked almost pained, woeful yet relieved.

"Caleb stop," Hanna exclaimed. "You never hold me back, I'm the one who forgets to make time for you. But please believe me when I say that, yes working in fashion is what I love, but I could never love anything more than I love you." She placated. Caleb gave her a small smile, placing his hand on her ice cold cheek before leaning in to connect his lips onto hers. He raised his eyebrows in relief. Kissing Hanna never failed to give him the butterflies, but something about this kiss felt extra special. Once he pulled away, Caleb nudged his nose against Hanna's before lacing his fingers with hers, pulling her up towards their petite kitchen. "You sit down with that blanket," Caleb commanded gesturing towards the blanket hung over the arm of the sofa. "I'll make you some hot chocolate okay?"

Hanna sat down and draped the blanket over herself before her mind began to whirr again and the question that was clouding her mind needed an answer. "Caleb, where did you go? I mean I searched the apartment, you weren't here...I," She rambled on but Caleb instantly cut her off and placed her hot chocolate on the coaster in front of her. "I needed to clear my head, I took a cab to Central Park and told myself that if I went back and you were there we would make amends, but if you weren't...well then I would've left." Hearing Caleb say that made Hanna extremely happy knowing that she had made it back before him and she was so grateful for that.

* * *

A couple of hours later it had reached midnight. Hanna and Caleb had sorted out their differences and both of their evenings had flipped around positively. They had sat on the couch sharing sweet kisses and cuddles, talking things through and promising each other that whatever obstacles they had to face, that they would always come back to each other no matter what.

Caleb had stripped down to his boxers waiting for Hanna in the bed. She had told him she was putting her soaking wet coat somewhere to dry, but it was taking longer than he anticipated. "Han?" he half shouted, just about to push himself out of bed when Hanna walked in with what seemed like a content look on her face. "Is everything okay?" Caleb whispered, a puzzled look gracing his features as Hanna stripped down to her underwear and scrambled into the bed letting her body sink down into the thick sheets.

There was a comfortable silence until Hanna finally spoke up. "That was Celeste on the phone," Hanna groaned. She was waiting for the immediate reaction from Caleb, she knew it was coming. "Han, i'm so sorry, you're supposed to be on a flight to Dubai," He mumbled, it had only just hit him that perhaps the decision she made could mean she would lose her job and it was all his fault. "You've got to get on that plane to Dubai, I'll wait for you I promise...I," Caleb's breath got caught in his throat and Hanna ran a reassuring hand through his soft brown locks, earning a smile off of her wound up boyfriend. "Caleb," Hanna stopped him before he would explode. "I quit my job,"

He processed her words, not knowing what reaction to give. In his mind he was happy, he hated watching his girlfriend being pushed around by some Sybil, demanding her attention left, right and centre every day. But he also felt ounces of guilt. He knew all of this was caused by their argument and Hanna loved what she was doing. She wanted to work her way up the ladder to become a fashion designer and the only way to do that was to start from the bottom, but it made his heart ache whenever he saw her slumped down in their living room designing, knowing that her designs wouldn't be used. Weighing up his options, he pulled her tight against his chest, pressing a flurry of kisses against the top of her head.

"Are you okay?"

Hanna let her hand wander up Caleb's chest to pull his cheek down to meet her gaze. "More than okay," She smiled. "Tonight has made me realise just how much I need you in my life," She continued. "I see my entire future with you, you make me so happy Caleb and I'm not willing to give everything that we have up for a job."

That was all Caleb needed to hear before he pulled her on top of him and starting kissing her for all she was worth. Caleb pulled the top of her bra down before gently groping her right breast. Hanna mewled into his mouth as she reached down to feel him under the material of his boxers and lifted herself to a sitting position to grind on top of him. "Shit," Caleb trailed off as Hanna pulled down his boxers, leaving his naked figure free and exposed to her.

Caleb pulled her back down before covering her left nipple with his mouth, sucking, licking, biting whilst Hanna hissed at all of the feelings he was stirring inside of her. He was becoming increasingly impatient as Hanna kept rubbing herself up down Caleb's shaft through the material of her panties. "No teasing, please Han.." Caleb paused as he attacked her lips and slid his tongue in her mouth whilst trying to rip off Hanna's remaining clothing, he managed to complete the task and swiftly threw her thong across the room. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and the young couple couldn't take any more of the teasing. Caleb let his hand dance down Hanna's body, he reached her mound and slipped a finger inside of her, pumping up and down loving the moans that escaped her plump lips.

"I love you, He muttered, placing wet kisses behind her earlobe and removing his fingers as Hanna planted herself comfortably on his lap, finally taking all of Caleb in. Her mouth hung open as she readjusted to his size before moving in a slow and gentle rhythm, both of them craving the intimacy from one another.

"I love you too," Hanna gasped as Caleb moved his index finger to her clit, feeling the wetness seep onto his fingers as he used the other hand to twist Hanna's nipple whilst biting down on the juncture of her neck. "Don't stop," She whispered urgently as Caleb thrust up into her, deciding to take over the lead. Hanna fell forward, burying her face in his neck as she felt her walls tighten and beginning to reach her high. It was crazy how her night had gone from completely depressing to naked and sweaty in bed with her boyfriend, but she wasn't complaining at all. Caleb knew she was about to come, he knew all the signs and judging by her moans becoming more frequent he knew she was nearly there. "Caleb I..." Hanna cried. "I know baby, me too," Caleb responded almost breathily.

Caleb kept up the pace before moving to sit back up, creating a new depth and angle which he knew would tip Hanna over the edge straight away. He knew he was right when Hanna let out a breathless whimper and stopped her movements just as Caleb felt the coil inside of him snap. They were both sweating and panting, both of their muscles protesting any movement. Once Hanna was sure she could move her limbs, she reluctantly rolled off of Caleb and immediately cuddled into his side feeling wholly satisfied.

"Next week we're getting on a plane to Prague and spending 3 months together in Europe," Was the last thing Hanna mumbled before quickly turning off the bedside lamp leaving Caleb speechless as his mind raced through a million thoughts. That's all he wanted, and he was so ready.

 **Let me know what you think of this first chapter! Review xoxo**


End file.
